Gran Soren
Overview The capital city of Gransys. "Around 250 years ago the Liogran Peninsula was divided into Liore in the west and Gransys in the east. The dukes of each region were forced to answer to officials sent from the mainland. Not long after, Gran Soren was named the capital of Gransys. The town was given stone-paved roads and a water treatment system using the most incredible of current technologies. The palace was built using iron, bronze and the finest of stones, and it's not surprising to find it still standing immaculately today, 250 years later. Modern Gran Soren is divided into numerous districts, including the Urban Quarter, the Craftsman's Quarter, a fallen area of Slums, and the Noble Quarter, where the most wealthy citizens hobnob. Our high fortress walls and surrounding plains ensure a defended stronghold with a thriving ecosystem. Wheat, livestock and yes, alcohol, are natural products of a beautifully stable climate." Other Locations Fountain Square: *Union Inn *Arsmith's Alehouse *Camellia's Apothecary *Caxton's Armory *Devyn's Barber Shop *Passage Gate Craftsman's Quarter: *Pawn Guild Noble Quarter: *Duke's Demesne *Fournival Manor *Knight's Manor Venery: *Madeleine's Shop *Abandoned House *The Black Cat The Slums Aquaducts Characters *Aelinore *Aemelie *Amity *Aric *Asalam *Austine *Baden *Barnaby *Baudric *Bawdwyn *Cale *Carel *Caxton *Cornelius *Edgar *Emme *Flavian *Fournival *Frost *Garvin *Geffrey *Gwine *Hender *Hewrey *Hilde *Hobert *Howlen *Jasper *Jenlyns *Jolette *Josias *Josua *Judith *Julien *Lena *Madeleine *Mathewe *Maurin *Maxson *Mellard *Meridith *Merrick *Milberowe *Milly *Nettie *Nils *Osip *Pernill *Pip *Pipa *Rychard *Sara *Ser Adraenn *Ser Aerick *Ser Alvert *Ser Auguste *Ser Basius *Ser Bayard *Ser Berne *Ser Camillus *Ser Fedor *Ser Folke *Ser Gauwyn *Ser Hewrey *Ser Ivo *Ser Jakys *Ser Jovan *Ser Kestril *Ser Laurent *Ser Malkovich *Ser Maximilian *Ser Nichol *Ser Raffe *Ser Sairus *Simond *Sonia *Steffen *Tali *Tim *Tomlin *Vanna *Walter *Wilhem *Zara *Zak Services *Alehouse Notice Board *Pawn Guild Notice Board *Union Inn Notice Board Quests Main *A Matter of Myrmidons *Lure of the Abyss *Wyrm Hunt Quests **A Fortress Besieged **Seeking Salvation ***Justice Done **The Cypher **The Watergod's Altar *Come to Court Town Notice Boards *Witch's Brew *Foreign Service *A Lost Cause *Reveille Revelry *Trail of Corruption *Bone of Contention *Sisters in Peril *The Absent Apprentice *Suppression *Dire Straits *The Peddler's Petition *Company for the Road *Scouting Mission *Elsewhere Bound *Material Witness *Epicurean Delights *Thanks Mislaid Side Quests *Reaper's Scorn *A Troublesome Tome *Chasing Shadows *Land of Opportunity *Escort Duty Gallery ExitAquaduct.jpg| An exit by the Slums Trivia *There are numerous chests concealed around Gran Soren; most of them can be found around and within the fortress walls. Loot from these chests is random and respawns every 2-3 days, and has been noted to include: Seeker's Tokens, War Bugles and Royal Banners. *It is quite common, while shopping in the marketplace, to hear a pawn shout 'I'm drenched!/ I'm soaked through!'/'Im soaked to the bone!' etc. as a result of falling into the Fountain while trying to retrieve the bag of gold that respawns on top of it every 2-3 days *Gran Soren is the only area within all Gransys with a fixed Portcrystal location *Post-dragon, pawns can be found wandering across the rooftops in the marketplace *'WARNING' A glitch has been noted by some players where, post-Cockatrice encounter, all the Gran Soren guards will shout 'Help' when you talk to them, as if the monster were still present Category:Locations Category:Gran Soren